Light Rail Megazord
The Light Rail Zords 'were created by Alex Fierro and Madame Odius from an abandoned rail line near The Grand Canyon and the unused Titanium Morpher, which would turn the user into the Titanium Knight (most likely Ganamyde). History They became the zords of Darwin Scott, who kept calling his silver form Titanium Knight, even after truing good. He fought the Hexagon Constructo Megazord while an asassin of the Neo-Shogun Army Corps. He later helped the girls out and got his mom, Margaux, rescued. It was later seen he could give the Silver Bullet and Cargo Thunder Zords to either the Hexagon or Phantom Rangers to create the Fusion Megazords Zords Light Rail Fusion Morpher Darwin: Power Set! "Titanium!" or "Gold Mode!" Darwin: Unleash the Power! "Ti-Tan-I-Um!"-Titanium Bullet Dispatch Announcement "Steamer"-Solaris Steamer Dispatch Announcement The '''Light Rail Fusion Morpher '''is Darwin's means of transformation. Unlike his sister, he does not need to spin the dial in order to transform or can use it to unlock safes, which he can use his belt strap for. When grown into Battle Mode, the two halves are attached by default, but can split apart to form megazords or other attacks. He also switches his color when going between sides of the train. The Titanium/Silver side is based off Japan's Shinkansen or Bullet Trains, while the gold side is themed to an old style locomotive. '''Appearances: '''Hexagon 10, 14-28, Coaster Force vs Hexagon, LM 37 Bullet Blaze "Ba-ba-blaze"-dispatch announcement The '''Bullet Blaze Zord '''is an auxiliary train that matches that of the Titanium Bullet Train. It can form the arms of Light Rail Fusion Megazord (Phantom or Hexagon Combination) and of the default Light Rail Megazord, it's a leg in Gold Mode. '''Appearances: '''Hexagon 14, 18, 20, 25-28, Coaster Force vs Hexagon, LM 37 Cargo Thunder "Thun-dua"-Dispatch Anoucement The '''Cargo Thunder '''zord is another auxiliary train. Unlike its main counterpart, its themed to a freight train. It can form the arms of Light Rail Fusion Megazord (Phantom or Hexagon Combination) and of Gold Mode, but is the legs of the default Light Rail Megazord. It is equipped with a shovel to preform attacks. '''Appearances: '''Hexagon 14, 18, 20, 25-28, Coaster Force vs Hexagon, LM 37 Combinations Light Rail Megazord '''Light Rail Megazord '''is the default Megazord combination of the Light Rail Zords where the silver zords are the arms and the gold zords the legs. This form fought Hexagon Constructo Megazord in episode 14. Gold Mode '''Light Rail Megazord: Gold Mode '''is the inverse of traditional Light Rail Megazord. It's final attack is called "Rapid Fire Revolution." Phantom Rail Megazord '''Phantom Rail Megazord '''involves Bullet Blaze and Cargo Thunder as the arms of Phantom Megazord. This form appeared in Mystic Knights and Medieval Virus against Libra Megazord. Hexagon Megazord-Light Rail Mode '''Hexagon Megazord-Light Rail Mode '''is Phantom Megazord with the Race Car Zord in place of the Jet Zord in the combination. Full Throttle Ultrazord 'Full Throttle Ultrazord '''is the final form of the core zords in the Hexagon Arsenal. However, theoretically, The Biplane and Chopper Zord could be replaced by auxiliary zords. '''Appearances: * Hex 20, 23 CF-Hex-Arrow, LM 37 (Injustice/default) * Hex 23 (Yo-yo Jaw combination) * Hex 23, 29, CF-Hex-Arrow (Elite Mode) * Hex 26, CF-Hex-Arrow (Fahrenheit) Notes * It is similar to the Time Force Ranger's zords as they can swap places * The Fusion Morpher is the first morpher to become a zord ** as the others zords only attach to the Morpher when it's time to morph and "dispatch" in Megazord mode. The Morphers work like those used by the Dino Charge Rangers in Megazord Mode * First 4 piece 6th ranger Megazord ** However the dragon zord does have a 4 piece combination, but this involves the core rangers zords and not zords specific to Tommy/Green Ranger. * In Coaster Force vs Hexagon, the default combination is called Injustice Ultrazord See Also * X Trains-Sentai Counterpart See Comparison Page * Good Cool Kaiser VSX-Sentai Counterpart (combination of all of the rangers zords) Category:Silver Zords Category:Gold Zords Category:Megazord Category:Power Rangers Hexagon Category:Lemurseighteen